


I'm happy for you.

by ColourfulFukuro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Leaving Home, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, One Shot, Reunions, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:19:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColourfulFukuro/pseuds/ColourfulFukuro
Summary: Oikawa gets an invitation to start a course in Sydney about astronomy  which guarantees a  job in NASA, thus starting a long distance relationship.





	I'm happy for you.

Tooru shifted as he struggled to open his eyes. He snuggled his face closer into Hajime's chest. 

White fluffy blankets shielding them from the cold winter air. Hajime laughed lightly when Tooru tried to hide himself even deeper into the comforter. 

"It's 9 a.m. , time to wake up. " Hajime patted the brunette's back.  

Hajime actually wanted to trap Tooru in their clean white bed forever,  stopping time,  stopping Tooru from reaching for the suitcase. 

 _"This is his destiny. "_ Hajime remimded himself as he unconsciously embraced Tooru tighter. 

"Says the one who's hugging me tighter and tighter by the minute. " Tooru mumbled into Hajime's black tee shirt. 

Hajime realised and loosened his grip. 

When Tooru moves to get up from the bed and stretch his long limbs, Hajime gave a playful slap on his ass,  making Tooru yelp. 

"Better start packing." Hajime mumbled as he leaned against his folded elbow,  lying on his stomach while looking at Tooru. 

_One last time._

Tooru's face then changed, a subtle change that will most likely go unnoticed by other people,  but Hajime could see right through him. His smile went from playful smirk to a somewhat sentimental smile. Eyes shinning. 

Hajime and Tooru started dating after their defeat against Karasuno 2 years ago. 

2 years,  and they are determined for it to last for an eternity, no matter the distance between them. 

"I'll make some breakfast,  better finish packing by noon,  flight is at 9 p.m. You need to check in by the most,  6 ." Hajime ruffled the glassy eyed brunette,  giving him a reassuring smile as he walked out the room,  towards the kitchen. 

As soon as Hajime's stepped outside the room,  he felt his mask crumbling slowly. 

He couldn't help but to feel his eyes water as he filled up Tooru's favorite mug with a familiar vanilla coffee roast. The mug was printed with various constellation which Hajime could only name two. 

"Stay strong. " Hajime whispered to himself as he cracked to eggs in the sizzling pan along with some sausages. 

 _"Why couldn't_ _we share the same interest?"_ Hajime asked himself.

If they had shared the same interests in cosmos and nebulas,  they might have a chance on going together.  They could be researching on the stars together. 

But here they are now, Hajime preparing to cook Tooru his last breakfast by his boyfriends until they are reunited, which is god awful long. 

Tooru was probably ecstatic about all of this.  Having a chance to work with NASA was a huge deal,  even to Hajime.

His lip quivered as he tried to hold his currently crumbling exterior up. 

But the moment he felt two slim yet lean arms embrace him from behind as he stared at the plated food,  he broke. 

Hajime sobbed into Tooru's neck. Strong arms embracing the thiner's small waist.  

"Im sorry... " Hajime mumbled into the taller man's shoulder. 

"I'm the one is supposed to be sorry. " Tooru said as he weakly smiled,  voice cracking as he felt his own warm tears roll down his cheek. 

"I'm supposed to be happy for you. " Hajime squeaked out through sobs. 

Then Tooru pulled away.  He hooked his arms around Hajime's neck,  both looking into each other's glassy eyes. 

"Well,  are you? " Tooru asked. 

Hajime cracked a small sad smile. 

"Of course babe. " When Hajime mumbled that out.  Tooru felt his already shattering heart being smashed into powder. 

"Of course... " Hajime mumbled one more time before kissing Tooru's palms,  before leaning down to press a soft kiss on his lips. 

Both of them ate breakfast in silence. Across their counter,  the two hands were linked,  gripping tight and not wanting to let go. 

Once they both are done,  Hajime got up to wash the dishes.  Tooru joined even though Hajime had insisted he got it covered. 

***

"Are you seriously bringing this?" Hajime lifted up his foldable Milkyway projector. 

Tooru clicked his tongue and stuffed it in his second suitcase. 

"I would never go anywhere without it!" Tooru whined as he continued to check his suitcase in case of missing items. 

Hajime admired Tooru's face.  

It's 4:42, they'll have to leave soon or Tooru will miss his plane.  Hajime would love that to happen,  but he knew how much his boyfriend would be frustrated about it if it really happened. 

"Cmon. Time to go. " Hajime gazed at his lover with soft eyes as Tooru zipped up the suitcase and started to roll it towards the door. 

Both of their parents had bid their farewell an hour before.  Tooru's mother had clenched Tooru in berween her arms as she squeezed the life out of him,  crying into her son's shoulder,  begging him to take care of himself.  

The drive towards the airport was lighthearted yet heartbreaking.  The two sang goofily to their favorite songs, both laughing too hard,  barely able to stop their voice from cracking as they wheezed. 

"Will you plan on moving there after graduation ?" Tooru asked as Hajime walked him to the International flight section,  standing outside the gate which will seperate them later. 

Hajime inhaled and exhaled loudly. He gave Tooru the best smile he can muster. 

"Of course." Hajime whispered as he embraced the ex captian tightly. 

Tooru hugged him back with equal amount of force, tears finding their way back to both of their eyes. 

Hajime leaned down and gave the most loving kiss Tooru had ever got. Tears mixed with their lips as they both tasted their salty tears. 

"I'll Skype you three times a week." Tooru mumbled into their kiss

They finally broke apart,  Tooru's face scrunched up in sadness. 

"I'll miss you Iwa-chan. " Tooru said in a small voice as his own sobs muffled into his own voice. 

Hajime looked adoringly at the taller as Tooru tried to control his erratic sobbing. Hajime shushing him in order to calm him down,  with tears flowing down his own eyes. 

"I love you, Hajime. " Tooru hugged Hajime one last time. 

_One last time._

"I love you too. "  Hajime gave him a last kiss as he released his boyfriend. 

The security guard which was present this whole time gave them a sympathetic smile. 

When their fingers left each other,  they knew there's no going back now. 

"Goodbye Love. " Hajime smiled sadly, tears streaming down faster than ever. 

"Goodbye. " Tooru chocked as he entered through the doors. Both giving ear other ine last wave before losing sight. 

 _"Three more years.."_ Hajime thought as he bent down,  holding his face in between his palms 

"Three more years. "

***

**A year ago**

"IWA-CHAN! " Tooru screeched through their apartment,  nearly scaring Hajime of his couch. 

"What the hell Shittykawa?! "

Tooru was mumbling unfathomable words as he help up a letter,  his body literally vibrating. 

Then Hajime took notice of the symbol at the edge of the letter.  It said NASA. 

"I've  been invited into a programme! They invited me to Sydney to study their astronomy course next year, this will guarantee me a job at NASA,  I'm so excited Iwa-chan! "

Before Hajime could say anything Tooru started blabbing everything out.

At that time, Hajime did not think about the separation,  all he felt was proudness as he hugged the jumping brunette, giving his brown locks a hard rub. 

It was not until a day later, as he lied in bed at 3 am he realised the consequences. 

Tooru would be leaving him.

He then turned his head to look at the face of the beautiful naked man sleeping next to him. His long lashes gracing his cheeks,  face relaxed.  

Tooru looked vulnerable. But Hajime knew he was the entire opposite of vulnerable. 

He was strong. Tooru never let anyone get between his dreams and goals.  He works towards his goals with unfleeting passion and intensity. 

He was stronger than Hajime. He thought as he grazed his fingers along his boyfriend's smooth cheek. 

Tooru unconsciously leaned into touch, making Hajime's heart flutter and break at the same time.Summer breeze blew into the window of their home.

_Home._

 It wouldn't be home without Tooru there.

 _"I need to be happy for him. "_ Hajime thought to himself as he looked at the Milkyway projection on the ceiling which their have one every night. 

That night, Hajime cried himself to sleep. 

***

Ever since Tooru had left for Sydney,  Hajime started to work harder. 

The Skype calls he has every week with Tooru gave him the encouragement to complete his university course faster. 

The faster,  he finishes,  the faster he could get a sponsorship to move over to Australia. 

Some nights, Hajime would cry silently to bed as he craved the touch of his boyfriend.  The craved the way he snuggles up to his back, the way he snores lightly after he pulled an all-nighter after researching theories of Dark matter. 

After three years of hard work,  heart breaking Skype dates and lonely nights, he finally stepped out the plane with a large hand carried luggage which rolled behind him. 

As fast as he could walk,  he arrived at the check in baggage collection to grab his light blue suitcase which were litered with volleyball stickers and a rocketship tag given to him by Tooru.

When he rolled his luggage out of the immigration line in a luggage trolly, he spotted the turf of light brown hair.

The brunette immediately noticed him and stood up from his seat, his lower lip quivering as he stared at Hajime through his glasses in glassy eyes, gazes connecting from a distance. 

Hajime no longer cared about what the others around them thinked as he immediately jolted towards the brunette, enveloping him into a tight hug and searing kiss.

"Welcome home. " Tooru mumbled with a smile on his face. 

 

 


End file.
